Never Again
by CSI-Emily
Summary: I can't really make a summary, it would give away the story. But I can tell you that I cried while writing this. E/C.... WARNING: Very, very sad.


_I've never done a One-shot before so this is new... i just had to take a break from my CSI: New York story (But not to worry, i havn't givin up on it) :)_

_BEWARE!!!! My goal is to make you cry... so this will hopefully be sad_

* * *

I've never felt so heartbroken before. Sure this day started out like any other but by the end, it was a disaster. I can't believe that for one second I actually trusted him. I come home to the apartment we shared crying. Calleigh Duquesne never cries. And she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her like this. He cheated on her. He begged her to stay with him, but she wouldn't, not after that.

_Flashback:_

_Calleigh walks into work with a smile on her face but the smile quickly vanishes when she sees her boyfriend, Eric, talking to another woman. _

_"Vanessa, we can't let Calleigh know about this. You aren't even supposed to be here!" Eric says. Meanwhile Calleigh is behind a wall listening to the whole story. _

_"Why not? I'm pregnant, so technically that makes me your number one priority." Calleigh heard enough. She stomped off down the hall into the ballistics lab, too mad to be crying._

_End Flashback_

She knew he'd enter the lab with that _I'm so great 'cause I'm Eric Delko_ look. Why hadn't she noticed that he was full of himself before all of this. She could have never been hurt. But she was in love, or so she thought. Suddenly she was thinking that love wasn't real. It could never happen to somebody, especially her. So when he walked into the lab, she broke down. Never again would he be the Eric Delko he was now.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Cal." He came over and wrapped his arms around her, "I was thinking that you and me could go to your house tonight and… well only time will tell what happens next." Normally this would make her crazy, she wouldn't deny him, she never had before. _

_"Why don't you stay at home with _Vanessa?" _She sneered the name. "I hear she's pregnant."_

_"Cal, how do you know about that?"_

_"Maybe you should talk a little quieter in the lobby. Now get your hands off of me! I never want to see your face again!"_

_"Calleigh, please! It was a onetime thing! And it will never happen again!" At this point he was in tears and she was close to it._

_"ERIC DELKO I MEANT WHAT I SAID!!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" She screamed at him through her tears that were now streaming down her face. Defeated, he left. But he wouldn't give up. Not without a fight. _

She knew better than to try to avoid him. Instead she'd go to Horatio. His office was evidently right down the hall so she was positive he heard the whole thing. Horatio was understanding about these kinds of things. It was Stetler she was worried about. If word got out about the argument both her and Eric would be fired, and her job was all she had at the moment.

_Flashback:_

_Calleigh knocked on the door to Horatio's office, but instead of waiting she let herself in,"Horatio." She said in barely a whisper._

_"Miss Duquesne. Are you alright?" He asked obviously noticing the tear and makeup stained face that was hers. _

_Calleigh hated feeling weak, feeling as if she had to give into something. "No, I'm not. Not even close to alright."_

_"Does this have something to do with your argument that I overheard down the hall?" _

_"Yes. If it's possible, I don't want to have to work with Eric in the field. I would like to be assigned different cases. Could you do that?"_

_"I can do that. May I ask what happened?" She told him about everything, and by the end she was in tears again. "Are you sure your okay to work?"_

_"It will keep my mind off of things." He nodded and she left the office in tears._

This was one of the first times she has ever shown weakness to her boss. Eric approached her many times in the lab begging for her to come back, telling her that she was all he wanted. Each time she either ignored him or started yelling at him. The fights had the whole lab talking, but strangely Stetler never found out. It was like he was trying to stay out of it.

_Flashback:_

_Calleigh was in the ballistics lab once again trying to find a match to the bullet Ryan found at a crime scene._

_"Hey Calleigh? Did_ _you find a match?" Little did Ryan know that Calleigh had fallen asleep. He hadn't seen his coworker all day so he woke her up, he was going to find out soon that that was a stupid idea. He shook her a little._

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE???" She screamed at him. _

_"Well somebody is a little cranky."_

_"Oh my, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."_

_"I don't know what's going on between you and Delko but it's nasty, and I'm staying out of it." He said as he walked out of the room. Calleigh probably had scared him off with her face. She hadn't gotten around to washing it and by now it had probably turned black. Delko walked by the lab and looked in, she just eyed him so he kept walking. Calleigh suddenly realized that all of her friends were on his side and she was losing them one by one._

_End Flashback_

Calleigh drove herself home that night. When there was no one there to greet her she started shaking with tears. She couldn't remember a time that she came home to an empty house. She just sat on the couch wanting him there with her. Wanting the Eric she knew and loved. She never thought it would end like this but it did, and she had to accept it. There was a loud banging at the door followed by pleas and 'sorrys'. But she was sick of it and couldn't take it anymore. The object she held in her hands was her only way out. The note she wrote was left on the table telling everyone why. It was time. She was going to stop fighting once and for all. She cocked the gun, put it to her head and pulled the trigger, suddenly everything went dark.

Eric Delko heard the gun shot and kicked down the door. There he saw the lifeless body of the love of his life on the ground, with the gun in her hand. "NO! CALLEIGH! WHY?" He couldn't take it anymore. His sobs could be heard throughout the apartment building as people came to investigate, "CALLEIGH!" A piece of paper caught his eye. It was a note, from her.

_I was serious when I said I never wanted to see your face again._

_I loved you, but you screwed up_

_You were my life_

_Without you I have nothing to live for_

_-Calleigh_

* * *

_I know... it wouldn't happen on the show..._

_It made me cry when i was writing it, but that's just me._

_I'm an easy cryer._

_Please review... tell me if its good... :)_


End file.
